1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a clip assembly which can readily and securely attach a heat sink to an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU), and transfers heat through conduction away from the electronic package so as to prevent over-heating of the electronic package. Usually, the heat sink is secured to the electronic package by a clip.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device including a heat sink and a wire clip securing the heat sink to an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A plurality of grooves is defined between adjacent fins. Two neighboring fins in the middle of the heat sink project a pair of bulges facing to each other. The clip spans across the groove in the middle of the heat sink with a positioning portion received in the middle of the heat sink in a manner such that the positioning portion abuts against the bulges and the base of the heat sink. Two arms, which extend from two ends of the positioning portion, have a pair of hooks engaging with the printed circuit board, thereby securing the heat sink to the printed circuit board.
To secure the heat sink onto the electronic component mounted on the printed circuit board, the two arms are pressed downwardly to fasten to the printed circuit board. However, the clip is formed by bending an elastic wire which is too skiddy to be operated. The heat sink is secured on the electronic component by a downward tensile force of the clip from its elastic deformation and exerting on a top of the heat sink. The arms need a powerful pressure to make the clip deform in one step. Therefore, the arms are hard to be pressed downwardly to reach the printed circuit board and easy to slide away to rebound to hurt the operator and thus make an attachment of the heat sink uneasy.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having an improved clip assembly which can overcome the above problem.